The present invention relates to pillows for the purposes of providing comfort and support. More particularly, the present invention pertains to pillow attachments that allow the pillow to be secured, for example, to the limb of a person (e.g., arm, etc.).
Previously, conventional travel pillows were configured as neck pillows with a U-shaped design, as shown in FIG. 1. The U-shaped design allowed the pillow to surround a user's neck. Typically, the U-shaped configuration is used in situations where the user of the pillow (e.g., a traveler) is forced to sit upright, typically without area to lay down her head. However, the U-shaped travel pillow is not configured to provide a resting area for the user's head but instead merely provides support for the user's neck. Further, the U-shaped design lacks a cushioning area configured for use between the user' head and a stationary object, such as a table top, mattress, tray table, etc. As such, a need exists for a pillow that can be secured to a user but is configured to (1) be used in positions other than an upright seating position, and/or (2) attach to a user's limb.